<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Eternity by seoksoonanon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119600">My Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoksoonanon/pseuds/seoksoonanon'>seoksoonanon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoksoonanon/pseuds/seoksoonanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin's a lonely vampire, but Soonyoung helps</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vampire au's are always cliche but I couldn't help myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seokmin had been alone for so long. He felt cold, both on the outside and the inside, from how long it had been since he felt the touch of another person. He couldn't even remember when the last time had been.</p><p>As years passed, hundreds at a time, new memories came to replace old ones, and unfortunately any memories that had ever sparked joy in his miserable life became only memories of being cast aside by people who could never hope to understand him.</p><p>He never wished to hurt humans. It affected him in more ways than one, causing him to spiral into a pit of depression and fear. But Seokmin was an animal, and he had instincts, and he needed to feed. He could hold off on feeding for decades at a time, but he always reached a certain point where he just couldn't starve himself anymore.</p><p>He would arrive to different villages each time he fed. He would take his time and become one with the people, giving them some sob story until they gave him shelter and welcomed him in with open arms. He would stay there and learn about every person in the village, and when he found a human that the others would not miss; he feasted on their blood.</p><p>To turn a human into a vampire, the vampire only had to feast on their blood once. But Seokmin couldn't stand to force someone into the lonely and unforgiving life he had, so he always closed his eyes and quickly killed the human before sucking the blood out of their corpse while it was still somewhat warm.</p><p>It saddened him to have to flee the village immediately after doing so, but he knew how cruel humans were. They'd turn on him, previously smiling faces turning into grimaces, and they'd try to kill him.</p><p>And so Seokmin ran. He ran as far as he could and hid in the wild by himself for several years until he eventually forgot about what he had done and allowed himself to do it again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seokmin had to feed again. It had been too long since he last fed, and he was already beginning to feel himself growing weaker and weaker every day.</p><p>He had arrived at a new village. It was far from the last one, far from any stories that may have been shared from person to person in nearby villagers about the strange man who had deceived them into thinking he was in need for anything less than blood.</p><p>Seokmin forced himself into a limp and beat himself up in the hopes that his appearance would make the villagers give him their pity.</p><p>He entered the village slowly, ignoring the stared from the village women who lined the streets with fresh fruit and vegetables they were selling. He only got so far before an older man stopped him and asked him if he was okay. Seokmin told the man that he wasn't, and if possible, if he could direct him somewhere that could help him. The older man gave Seokmin a sympathetic smile and pointed straight down the village street, directly towards the big church with open doors.</p><p>Seokmin had a personal dislike for religion. In his experience, over hundreds of years, he found churches to never be truly accepting to him. He tried different religions at different times, immersing himself in their texts, but quickly dropped them when it was clear that he could not be saved.</p><p>When Seokmin entered the church, he kept his eyes on the ground. He hated the way the sculptures and the paintings burned holes into him with their crafted eyes. So he avoided them, and took small steps until a pair of someone else's feet came into view.</p><p>“Hi! Can I help you?”</p><p>Seokmin looked up. If the angels painted on the walls were already judging him as he walked in, they were now judging him even more.</p><p>The person in front of him was the most gorgeous man Seokmin had ever laid eyes on. His eyes were in the prettiest shape, and he had a smile that Seokmin couldn't stop staring at.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes, sorry,” Seokmin snapped out of it, “A man outside told me I could come here for help... I'm a bit hurt, you see...”</p><p>“Oh no!” The man exclaimed, dropping the broom he was holding to clean the floors below the pews. He reached for Seokmin's hand without asking, whispering, “Ah, your hand is freezing-” and dragged him into the church's office.</p><p>He pushed Seokmin down onto a chair (which Seokmin let him do at this point because the man was fairly cute), and left him there, pushing up on his tippy-toes as he reached for something on the top shelf of the drawer there.</p><p>“Got it!” He happily exclaimed, taking a small first aid kit and pulling out a small thermometer out of it. He pressed the button on it a couple of times and shoved it into Seokmin's mouth.</p><p>“My name's Soonyoung,” He finally said as he leaned back on a desk and watched the thermometer tick, “My father is the priest here. But the village is having a slow day, so he's at home and I'm the only one here. Hope that's okay.”</p><p>Seokmin nodded and stared at Soonyoung. He found it cute how the man was staring so intently at the thermometer, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed as he watched.</p><p>When the thermometer beeped and finished, he took it out and looked at the number on it. “Well, what a load of crap,” He muttered and threw it down on the floor, “It's giving me negative numbers. I knew that thing was old and ratty.”</p><p>Soonyoung kicked the thermometer on the floor to the side and instead got closer to Seokmin, eyes delicately scanning every inch of him, “Can you at least tell me where it hurts?”</p><p>“It's just my leg,” Seokmin said, “A couple of bandits robbed me while I was walking just outside this village. They beat me and took everything I owned.”</p><p>“Gosh, I'm so sorry that happened!” Soonyoung frowned, “The church is always here to help those in need. While we can't offer you much of what you most likely lost, we can offer you food and shelter while you heal. Is that fine?”</p><p>Seokmin nodded, “More than fine. You're very kind.”</p><p>“Do you think I can get your name?”</p><p>“Lee Seokmin.”</p><p>Before Seokmin realized that he had slipped up and given his real name, Soonyoung was already bouncing around him.</p><p>“Well, nice to meet you, Seokmin! Let's be friends, okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first week with Soonyoung had been better than Seokmin expected. Soonyoung had talked to Seokmin enough and trusted him enough within minutes of meeting to the point where he invited him over to the home he lived in with his father, and offered him his bed while he healed.</p><p>Seokmin found that Soonyoung didn't have any real friends in the village and didn't leave his home often with the exception for the days his father wanted him to work at the church. Seokmin had to keep up the facade that his leg was hurt and remained in bed, and Soonyoung stayed in there with him. They talked for hours at a time about their selves; Soonyoung talking about live in the village and Seokmin vague talking about his life as a lonely immortal vampire. Talking with Soonyoung allowed Seokmin to forget about his need to feed, but it only lasted so long.</p><p>By the fourth week of being with Soonyoung, Seokmin hadn't done any investigating at all in the village. He knew nobody except for Soonyoung and his father. He had no plans for how or when he was going to feed, and it was beginning to wear him down.</p><p>“I feel like you're getting worse,” Soonyoung told Seokmin at some point, “You seem sicker. I'm really sorry I can't help you, Minnie, I'll try to pray for you more.”</p><p>Soonyoung had grown accustomed to calling Seokmin 'Minnie', and Seokmin was beginning to grow accustomed to calling Soonyoung his.</p><p>After 2 months since the day he arrived to the village, Seokmin could barely move. The hunger was gnawing on him from the inside-out. Soonyoung worried endlessly for him, sometimes even crying beside Seokmin's bed at night when he thought Seokmin was asleep.</p><p>Seokmin didn't know what to do. It was driving him crazy. He needed to go out and find someone to feed from, but he couldn't do that with Soonyoung around him. And Seokmin loved having Soonyoung around him. While it hurt him to see Soonyoung stress about the uncertainty of Seokmin's health in the future, he loved having him constantly around him even while he was sick.</p><p>Seokmin held it in for exactly one more month after the two since he had arrived, and he lost control. He woke up to his entire body burning to the point where he had to scream. To his luck, Soonyoung's father had left the house early to go work, and only Soonyoung was there with him. He had been sleeping when Seokmin woke up, but rushed to his side once he woke and heard his screams.</p><p>“Minnie?” Soonyoung hesitantly put his hand on Seokmin's forearm, “Are you alright?”</p><p>Seokmin winced at Soonyoung's touch. His natural human scent flooded his nostrils, intensifying only as he made direct contact with him. Soonyoung's eyes were already tearing up at how pained Seokmin looked, and Seokmin couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>“Soonyoung, I'm sorry. I don't think I can take this pain anymore.”</p><p>“Oh God,” Soonyoung wept, “Please don't leave me. Don't tell my father this, but I really love you, Minnie. I don't want you to die.”</p><p>Seokmin didn't want to die either. The way Soonyoung shook against his skin with raw emotion made Seokmin's heart break. His head was already spinning from how hungry he was, and this was only clouding his conscience.</p><p>“I don't have to die,” Seokmin spoke up.</p><p>Soonyoung's breath stuttered, “You don't?”</p><p>“I haven't been telling you the complete truth... But I don't think I have much longer if I hold it in, and I need to do something now.”</p><p>“Seokmin, please tell me.”</p><p>Seokmin bit his lip, “You could help me.”</p><p>“I can?” Soonyoung gripped tighter on Seokmin's arm.</p><p>“If you let me drink your blood I'll survive the day.”</p><p>Soonyoung froze, “What?”</p><p>“I'm sorry, Soonyoung. I've been hiding a secret from you. I don't want you to be scared, but I'm not human like you.”</p><p>Soonyoung sniffled and wiped his tears, stopping for a moment before letting a small breath out, “That's okay, I don't care. You could be any type of creature at all and I still wouldn't want you to die. I love you. I can't take seeing you hurt like this. You need my blood? Take it. Please, Seokmin.”</p><p>And without any more explanation even in the slightest, Seokmin dropped from the bed onto the floor where he caged Soonyoung down on it. Soonyoung closed his eyes out of fear, but the tears continued to wet his cheeks.</p><p>Seokmin blacked out the moment he saw Soonyoung's vulnerable, pulsing neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Seokmin woke up, Soonyoung was cold beneath him.</p><p>The sight of what he had done had made him feel slightly sick.</p><p>He had ripped out Soonyoung's neck and drunk from the flesh like a monster.</p><p>Seokmin reached for one of Soonyoung's hands and checked it for a pulse, but there was nothing.</p><p>“Soonyoung?”</p><p>“Seokmin.”</p><p>Soonyoung's eyes shot up. He groaned at the bright light that came into view, and Seokmin moved before him to block it out. Soonyoung moved a hand up and gently poked the raw flesh peeking out of his neck.</p><p>“It hurts.” Soonyoung whispered.</p><p>“It'll heal.” Seokmin moved Soonyoung's hand away from the wound and opted to lace their fingers together instead.</p><p>“You're a...?”</p><p>“Vampire, I guess. I'm sorry.”</p><p>“Minnie,” Soonyoung blinked, “I'm not dead?”</p><p>“I guess I turned you.” Seokmin shrugged.</p><p>Normally, one of Seokmin's biggest fears had been to turn a human. But he couldn't help but feel proud of himself for having turned Soonyoung.</p><p>“Then I'm...?”</p><p>“A vampire too, I suppose. I hope you were being honest about loving me.” Seokmin chuckled.</p><p>Soonyoung didn't seem to find anything funny, “Of course I was being honest.”</p><p>“We've got the rest of eternity together, if you weren't being honest this would be painfully awkward.”</p><p>“Minnie?”</p><p>“Yes, Soonyoung?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Soonyoung.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seokmin was gentle as he avoided Soonyoung's ravaged neck, and kissed Soonyoung away into infinity</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback always appreciated !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>